


Family Heed My Call

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Family Should Support Family [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is a good big brother, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Sign Language, Willie is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Charlie has a crisis, and Alex is ready to finally be there for him through it.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Family Should Support Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972645
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	Family Heed My Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts).



> I’m sorry this is so short 😭 I have another inspiration that my brain is too eager to start on and for that I apologize.

Alex was woken up in the middle of the night by a banging on his front door. Willie was asleep next to him, and out of reflex, Alex pressed a kiss to his head before making his way out of the room. He opened the front door to reveal Charlie, shivering in his t shirt. “Charlie? Where’s your coat? It’s February!” Alex hurried Charlie into the living room, feeling much more awake. It wasn’t uncommon for Charlie to show up at their apartment. Not that living with Ray wasn’t great, but Charlie felt alone sometimes and just needed his brother.

”I’m sorry. I know it’s late.”

”No, no, it’s okay. Just tell me what happened.” Alex prompted, it was usually a nightmare or something that led Charlie to his doorstep after dark.

”I think Damien is gonna break up with me.” Charlie’s voice was quiet. Alex knew Damien, and he knew the two boys had been dating in secret for a few months before Charlie kissed him at his birthday. They were closing in on nine months together.

”Why do you think that?” Alex asked as softly as he could.

”He has been...I don’t know, kinda distant and avoiding me. Like, we plan to hang out and he just forgets.” Charlie wiped at his face and Alex realized he was crying.

”I don’t think he’s planning to break up with you. You guys are crazy about each other.” Flynn had mentioned something to Alex about Damien getting in trouble for failing a couple of tests. Damien had been too preoccupied with Charlie to study. “He probably just wants to focus on school or something, it doesn’t mean he’s gonna break up with you.”

Charlie just shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “I honestly just don’t know.”

”I wish I could give you all the answers, little brother. But I go through the same things you do. When Willie has things he needs to focus on, I panic and jump to the worst case scenario. I think you’re worrying for nothing. The two of you will be okay. You remind me of Luke and Reggie. And we all know those idiots were meant to be.” Charlie nodded, his eyes getting heavier. “Get some rest. We’ll talk it out in the morning.” Alex was thankful it was Saturday. He wouldn’t have to worry about getting Charlie to school the next day. He grabbed a blanket Reggie left on the back of the couch, throwing it over Charlie before softly padding his way back to his room. The light was on, which meant Willie woke up while he was gone. Willie waved sleepily as Alex came into the room, and Alex gave him a tired smile. “What are you doing up, baby?”

‘Couldn’t sleep without you.’ Willie signed back. ‘Everything okay?’

Alex nodded for a second before he shook his head. “It’s just Charlie. He thinks Damien is gonna break up with him.”

’He still doesn’t know?’ Alex shook his head. ‘I’ll text Flynn tomorrow. Damien needs a heads up.’ Alex nodded, turning out the light before curling into his boyfriend. Willie just wrapped his arms around Alex, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. Everything would be okay. Alex hadn’t realized how much Damien was pulling away to bring his grades back up, and the time he was spending with Luke to write a song for Charlie wasn’t helping that. But he knew that his brother would be okay. They were young, but they loved each other. They would make it.


End file.
